


Perfect Christmas

by Tokushu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Eve, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokushu/pseuds/Tokushu
Summary: It is the very first Christmas after the summer at Gravity Falls.
Mabel is sure this will be perfect Christmas but things don't go like she and her brother expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!

 

_‘This Christmas will be PERFECT and nothing’s gonna get that from us!’_

At least this was what Mabel thought very excited.

It’s already Christmas evening and their whole family had planned to spent Christmas together with her brother Dipper, Waddles, mom and dad and also Santa! Uncles were still on their journey, but hey! At least they sent an awesome Christmas card, so hey! This Christmas would still be great!

But well… Sometimes life has already plans ahead but not what you have waited.

“Really? The whole Christmas? Like… Are you being serious?” Mabel asked, not believing what she heard and Dipper just staring their parents sadly.

“Sweetie, we are sorry but we must attend to work this holiday” Mr. Pines said.

“Yes. But don’t worry. We will be back as soon as possible so take care and eat well. You two are old enough to be on your own few days” Mrs. Pines added and then smooched both of her child.

“So… We are seriously spending our Christmas… Alone?” Dipper wondered but already knew the answer.

“Yes my son. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your family” Mr. Pines sighted.

“Like we did with Waddles so technically you two aren’t here alone. Mabel’s dear cute little piggie will be with you” Mrs. Pine said with a smile.

“Well, we better be off or we will be late.”

“Yes dear. Behave yourself and don’t be up too late or eat too much Christmas candies.”

With this their parents were off.

A silence well in the house for a moment.

“Well… Okay. It’s you and me. Spending Christmas… Alone…” Dipper sighed and watched his socks.

“Don’t forget Waddles…” Mabel said and watched up. Their room was on second floor and Waddles was more than happy to spent time sleeping there.

Both marched in living room and sat on the couch.

They sighed in harmony.

“Guess we are gonna have a long Christmas” Dipper said and lied down, while Mabel lazily kicked air.

“Maybe… Maybe this isn’t what it looks like. Maybe this is some kind of surprise, test or something else.”

“What do you mean Mabel?” Dipper asked and looked up his twin sister who look like she got an idea.

“Weeeeeell… I BET this is just a trick to play so they can pretend that they are so busy and that we are gonna be aaaaaaaaall alone and then BAM! They come here with big Christmas presents, riding along with Santa Claus and taking us for an adventure!” Mabel explained and was now standing up on couch and all excited.

Dipper looked Mabel with disbelief.

“Mabel, I don’t think it’s gonna be that simple. I think they…” Dipper was about to say but when he saw how happy Mabel looked he didn't want that smile to drop.

_‘I can’t let her down… Not when it’s Christmas. I need to make sure she’s gonna have funny and sparkly Christmas like always!’_

Dipper’s face changed and slowly he started to smile too. He jumped on the arm rest and took a strong pose.

“The real reason why they did this, is because they went to EPIC JOURNEY like our uncles! They are gonna hunt down the best Christmas meal we will ever have! Dig the most rarest presents and also save our town, just like we did!”

With these mighty words Mabel looked at her twin brother with stars in her eyes.

“Dipper…” She said.

“Yes? Doesn’t it sound awesome?” Dipper asked, he being now excited.

Then Mabel laughed and crossed her arms.

“That sounded so cool but I think my version was a liiiiiittle more realistic” Mabel laughed. Dipper blushed and scratched his scalp.

“Hey don’t worry! We can still have our own adventure right? They didn’t tell us to be inside the house. Now… Diiiiid theeeyy?~” Mabel asked and winked.

Dipper realized this and his expression was now cleared.

“Hey you’re right. We can go out and have snowball fight!” Dipper praised.

“Yeah! And ride on a sled with Waddles! Dipper?”

Their eyes connected and they nodded. Then they cheered together.

“Let’s do it!”

After this they ran upstairs, called Waddles up and rushed to get their winter clothes on.

It was time to have some fun!

 

**_*Few hours later*_ **

 

Heavily clothed Waddles ran in and rushed to find some place warmer than outside.

Twins followed soon, not too far behind but stayed in the vestibule and closed the door.

“Whew! That was fun!”

“Yeah! Totally. We should do this more often like we used to do!” Mabel answered for Dipper.

“I know I know. It would be fun to have time to do this every day but you know. School” Dipper said while taking his wet clothes off and being careful to not get any snow under his sweater. At least more after getting a few good snow wash from Mabel.

“I know but… I really do miss all the fun we used to have. Now… It’s all different” Mabel said a little bit sad and yearning tone.

Dipper noticed this and tried to keep it together in his head.

“Hey it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Things have maybe changed like it was expected. We just need to use our heads to make it all work again. Am I right?” Dipper asked and lied his hand on his sister’s shoulder for comfort.

Mabel looked his brother appreciatively.

Then both of their stomach started to make noises, breaking the silent.

They laughed.

“Welp. We did spent a long time outside. We should make some food” Dipper noted and Mabel agreed.

“I’m gonna make a special Christmas snacks for both of us and for Waddles!” Mabel said and wanted to hug her dear pig so she went to search Waddles while Dipper went ahead to kitchen.

He didn’t get too far, when he heard Mabel yelling his name.

Dipper made turnabout and rushed in living room where he had heard yelling and-

“DIPPER! IT’S A MYSTERY PRESENT FROM MYSTERY PERSON!”

Dipper stopped and watched his sister watching a huge present, which was almost a size of their Christmas tree.

“This… This is unbelievable… How did it get in here and who got it here?”

“I told you! I told you Dipper! Mom and dad just tricked us! What do you think is inside the packed? Is it Santa Claus? Mermando? A unicor- wait, no actually I don’t wanna unicorn, but maybe it’s-” Mabel wondered, while Dipper saw something hanging down from present.

A card.

“Mabel. Calm down for a second. Here’s card. Let me see…” Dipper said and started to read it.

“It says: ‘Here’s a little early Christmas present. Please open it up when you come home. PS. Also, do open it right away. It’s hot, dark and cramped in here.’”

Mabel and Dipper looked the box and noticed a little rope which looked like a latch for opening up this present. They smiled knowingly trying to not grin.

“Dipper. Are you ready?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel… I am so ready” Dipper answered.

“Great. Count to three. One.”

They both grabbed the rope.

“Two.”

One glance, one chance, one hope.

“THREE!”

Together, on that moment they pulled rope and the box opened revealing their dear member of family.

“Finally! I was starting to get dizzy in here” Stan sighed with relief but was soon attacked with two passionate hugs.

“GRUNKLE STAN! IT’S REALLY YOU!” Mabel cried in happiness.

“We thought you were with uncle Ford solving mysteries. We thought we won’t see you for a long time!” Dipper sobbed and hugged tightly their uncle.

Stanley also hugged them tightly back.

“Hey! Who said that I would not come to see my favorite kids? Especially when I hear they are gonna be left alone for Christmas? Not in my watch!”Stanley said while letting them free.

“Wait? How did you knew we were going to be alone?” Dipper asked and watched with confuse his uncle.

“I told you Dipper! This was a plan. Our parents tricked us. Are they coming too? When they come?” Mabel asked.

“And Ford? Is Ford coming also?” Dipper asked more.

“Now, now kids. Lose the leash little bit. Your parents called us and told before hand that they will be busy and asked if we could come and spent Christmas here. Well…Me and Ford had an idea that I come earlier while he goes to help your dad with work and your mom so everyone should be here tomorrow for Christmas.”

Hearing this Mabel and Dipper watched Stan with wet eyes.

“So… We are… We are gonna have everyone in Christmas? You too? Nobody’s gonna leave?” Mabel asked and watched Stan in his eyes.

“Yes Mabel. Everyone’s going to be here” Stan said and patted her head.

Mabel felt so relieved she started to cry.

“Hey, what’s the matter little pumpkin?” Stanley asked in concern.

“It’s been a rough day for Mabel. We really believed we are gonna spent our Christmas alone without anyone around…” Dipper said and wiped his eyes because he had already cried.

Stanley knelt down and pulled both of them as close his torso as he could.

“I’m sorry you two felt like that. I promise you won’t have to spent any Christmas alone as long as it’s up to me. I cross my heart” Stanley said and sniffed.

“... Grunkle? Are you crying?” Mabel asked.

“Oh no, no I’m not. I just got something in my eyes” Stan answered and let them go.

“But more important. We are together now. Let’s eat something and tell me everything I have missed okay?” Stand said and pulled tissue for Mabel and wiped her tears.

“Thanks Grunkle Stan… You are the best…” Mabel said and hugged him once more.

“Yeah. Thank you for making our Christmas” Dipper said and hugged too.

Stanley sighed and patted both heads.

“Okay okay. That’s enough. Now… Who want’s some Christmas waffles and turkey?” Stanley asked and both of them agreed to be hungry enough to eat a whole Pterodactyl.

This Christmas will be the best one they will ever have.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Phiuh! Done!
> 
> Originally this story was supposed to be a comic for the person who I was being secret Santa at Tumblr but then I realized that I don't have time to finish the comic so I decided to write it instead.
> 
> Boy am I glad I did that!
> 
> The original version can be found here ( http://tokushudesu.tumblr.com/post/154778660735/merry-christmas ).
> 
> I little bit edited this one since I realized there was some minor mistakes which annoyed so I got rid of those or... At least I think I did?
> 
> What do you say? Did I notice every mistake I had made or is here still some left?
> 
> But any way! I hope you enjoyed my first public fanfiction.
> 
> Merry Christmas! =)


End file.
